Imposible
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Porque la palabra imposible no existe para Belphegor. BelHaru. BelTsuna. Comenten.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es obra y creación de Akira Amano. Cuando me quede con los derechos, verán que en verdad es un yaoi xD.

**Aclaraciones:** lenguaje algo fuerte, muerte de un personaje (si te gusta Kyoko lo más probable es que odies este one-shot) y mucho, pero mucho OoC. Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Bel y Haru, espero que sea fácil de leer.

**Parejas:** BelTsuna, BelHaru, MukuTsuna, MukuHaru (leve) y una mención de SqualoBel.

**Yue:** ¡Ohayo, minna-san! Espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño capítulo que escribir sobre uno de mis mangas favoritos. Bueno, este one-shot tenia como medio año arrumbado en algún lugar recóndito de mi PC, pero cuando lo vi, dije: _'bien, tienes que sacarlo a la luz'._ Al principio lo iba a dejar como estaba, eran como dos hojas en Word, pero lo edite y esto es el resultado. Realmente espero que les guste…

**Belphegor:** dudo mucho que les agrade algo escrito por una plebeya.

**Yue:** no digas eso, Bel ¬¬, puede que te equivoques.

**Belphegor:** un príncipe jamás se equivoca _shishishi~_. Además, no te he permitido llamarme por mi nombre.

**Yue:** ¿y qué? Este es mi fic y yo puedo llamarte como yo quiera ñ.n*.

**Belphegor:** (lanzándome tres cuchillos) ya veremos si dices lo mismo después de recibir tu castigo.

**Yue:** inténtalo si quieres (saca su zanpakoto), pero no será fácil.

**Haru:** ¡hahi! Belphegor-san, Yue-chan, no peleen, por favor.

**Yue:** está bien, pero solo porque hoy es lunes y todos los lunes como panditas u.u

**Belphegor: **tienes suerte de que Haru esté aquí sino ya te hubiera destazado.

**Yue: **¡¿Qué dijiste, príncipe de cuarta ò.ó*?

**Belphegor:** lo que oíste, escritora mediocre.

**Haru:** que no se peleen. ¡Hahi! Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**IMPOSIBLE.**

¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta este punto? ¿Desde cuándo el deseo se convirtió en necesidad? Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que algo así me ocurriera. No, más bien era imposible que yo me viera involucrado en asuntos no relacionados con mis aficiones. Tal vez por eso me encuentro tratando de responder estas estúpidas preguntas, -porque en verdad son estúpidas-, y sé que encontrare la respuesta solo mirando tus ojos.

En el pasado la sola mención de tu existencia podría significar sola una cosa para mí. Enemigo, simplemente eso, mi enemigo. Alguien al que podía asesinar libremente y que haría que mi incontrolable amor por la sangre se viera satisfecho en cuanto una de mis cuchillas rozara tu piel. Tu último aliento seria una sinfonía agradable a mis oídos y tu dolor se transformaría en placer para mí. Pero eso ahora son solo ideas absurdas en mi mente, sin ningún sentido.

Ya no me agradaría verte muerto, ni que tú sangre manche mi cuerpo. Y él solo pensamiento de que yo puede herirte provoca que mi corazón se estruje, como si una navaja helada lo desgarrara por dentro. Un dolor inexplicable.

_Qué ironía._

Cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que eras como cualquier otro tipo, de hecho parecías el humano más débil que hubiese conocido en mi vida. No tenías nada en especial. Tus ojos siempre mostraban miedo, eras un cobarde y un inútil. Alguien que no merecía ser el siguiente líder de la Familia Vongola.

Pero esa imagen de ti cambio cuando tuve la desgracia de conocerte mejor.

Aun recuerdo ese día. Recuerdo que fui obligado por Squalo a ir a la fiesta de compromiso del actual líder Vongola.

_¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?_ Le pregunte, aun que ya sabía la respuesta. Claro que el bastardo no lo admitiría.

¡_VOIII! ¡Solo vístete y ven, idiota!...,_ gritó mientras tomaba de mi muñeca. _Shishishi~_ jodido idiota, parece que no sabe que está tratando con un príncipe, pero este no es el momento para matarlo, así que fui a mi habitación –después de que le clave una de mis navajas en su mano por su atrevimiento-, y me puse la ropa de gala.

Tuve que hacerlo, pero no por obedecer a Squalo, sino porque tenía algo de interés en ver quien sería la estúpida mujer que se comprometía con el mediocre ese. Lo bueno es que también iría Lussuria, así él podría estar con Squalo (el bastardo comandante de estrategia quería joderme, -en serio joderme-, desde hace mucho tiempo) y yo estaría más tranquilo. Además, podría sacar provecho de la situación y divertirme un poco.

Desde ahí comenzó todo.

La fiesta en si no fue lo que más me importo. Lo que menos me interesa es ver a un monto de plebeyos reunidos en un solo sitio. Soporte por un rato esa extraña convivencia entre los guardianes Vongola y Varia. Fue entretenido ver al chico bomba cabrearse por mi presencia y explotar en furia por todas mis burlas hacia él y hacia su estúpido jefe.

Aun no estaba presente el Decimo, y admito que eso aumento mis ansias de verle. Porque, después de todo, era a lo que había venido al principio.

No paso mucho tiempo para que anunciaran tu llegada. Todos guardaron silencio. Yo esperaba ver al mismo chico débil y cobarde de ese entonces, pero al verte entrar por la puerta principal, no pude menos que dejar que una mueca de lo mas idiota apareciera en mi cara (por esta razón, siempre dejo que mi flequillo tape mis ojos, para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo patético que puedo parecer en algunas situaciones).

Eras un monumento a la perfección. Caminabas con porte seguro y pasó firme, tus ojos ya no mostraban dudas ni miedos, tus pupilas doradas eran completamente hermosas, llenas de misterio y de calidez. Tenias 20 años, pero podía asegurar que no habías cambiado mucho en tu físico, seguías teniendo la misma altura, solo que ahora tu belleza era más cautivadora –eso suena estúpido, pero cuando hablo de ti, todas las palabras que salen de mi boca, son eso precisamente, estúpidas _shishishi~_-, y me di cuenta de que no había venido aquí porque quisiera divertirme o porque el bastardo de Squalo me pidiera que fuese con él, sino que vine por ti.

_Por ti, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Entonces no deje de verte en toda esa noche. No hable con nadie ni siquiera me burle del chico bomba. Me quede ahí, viéndote, ni siquiera advertí como Squalo me miraba de forma obscena ni a Lussuria que me preguntaba quien sabe que.

_En ese momento solo existías tú._

_No sabía cómo reaccionar._

Suena muy cursi decir que fue amor a primera vista. Eso no va conmigo, pero podría admitir que me atraías como nadie lo había hecho. Era un sentimiento parecido a cuando mate a Rasiel, mi despreciable hermano mayor. Una sensación placentera y que llenaba el hueco de mi alma. Aunque esta vez se diferenciaba un poco, porque cuando te vi no tuve el deseo de verte morir por mi mano, ni de deleitarme con tu sangre.

Después un rato, escucho como un anciano habla con su voz rasposa y molesta.

_La familia Vongola agradece la asistencia de todos los presentes. Hoy celebramos no solo la unión del Decimo Líder Vongola, sino también el comienzo de una época de paz en el mundo de la mafia…_

Y cuando oí esto caí en la cuenta de que esa fiesta era por el compromiso de Tsunayoshi… compromiso… compromiso… _che~,_ ahora comprendo porque mi padre odiaba esa palabra. Veo que en verdad detesto que lo obligaran a casarse con mi madre.

Oí que anunciaban la entrada de su prometida.

_Y ella es Sasagawa Kyoko, hermana menor del Guardián del Anillo del Sol, Sasagawa Ryouhei…_

¿Era hermana del tío del boxeo? Ya lo entiendo, por eso es tan común. No podía creer que ella se convertiría en la esposa de Tsunayoshi. Sinceramente había infinidad de mujeres en el mundo más hermosas que Sasagawa Kyoko.

Seguí preguntándome que le habías visto a esa mujer tan mediocre, y nació en mí la necesidad de hablar contigo, pero no podía por el momento, estabas rodeado de la manada de plebeyos que siempre te seguían. Recibiendo felicitaciones por tu compromiso. Así que, tuve que esperar a que todos ellos se largaran, no quería que interrumpieran cuando yo estuviera hablándote. Eso sería molesto.

Espere con la poca paciencia que tengo, pero supuse que esos campesinos no se separarían de él por un buen rato. Decidí salir al jardín para despejar mis ideas. El viento fresco acaricio mi cara y me relaje un poco. Yo no soy de lo que se fijan en los lugares a los que voy, pero necesitaba alejar mi mente de la imagen de esa chica, sino terminaría asesinándola de la forma más cruel posible… aunque no es una mala idea _shishishi~._

Aunque la relajación me duro poco. Sentí la presencia de alguien que se acercaba hacia donde yo me encontraba, saque mis cuchillas y me coloque en posición de ataque, esperando que apareciera. Siempre se debía estar alerta cuando se pertenecía a la mafia, incluso cuando celebraban, pues cualquier familia enemiga podría atacarnos. Oigo como se acerca más y más, la experiencia de asesino me hace más perceptivo a los sonidos que emite el cuerpo de mi enemigo. Oía su respiración tranquila, los latidos de su corazón incluso su aroma… en ese momento supe que había algo raro en ese tipo. Siempre que me encomendaban misiones, mis objetivos olían a sudor y a sangre, pero este aroma era más bien parecido a la canela. Un aroma suave, delicado y dulce. No era un asesino de la mafia. Aun así no baje la guardia, fije mi vista a donde provenía ese aroma y abrí mis ojos levemente al divisarte a ti. Escondí mis armas y volvía estar como al principio, aparentando tranquilidad.

Llegaste a mi lado, y te sorprendiste un poco al encontrarte conmigo. Y aunque no me conocías demasiado, te sentaste junto a mí, e hiciste algo que jamás imagine fueras capaz de hacer.

Colocaste tu mano sobre la mía, abrí los ojos levemente, pero no hice nada. Quería ver hasta donde llegarías y si esto no era un estúpida ilusión –la maldita Rana ya me había jugado bromas con sus ilusiones-, pero borre esto de mi mente al sentir tu calor y aspirar tu aroma. Mire tu rostro y vi que estabas ruborizado. Entonces supe que yo te atraía. No necesite saber más. Tome tu mano y te acerque a mí. Me desconcerté un poco de mi actitud, pero decidi no darle importancia.

Y te bese.

No quiero relatar lo que sucedió después. Y no lo digo porque haya pasado algo malo, sino todo lo contrario. Fue de los mejores momentos que he tenido en mi vida. Esa noche, en la que me enamore de ti, también probé tus labios, sentí tu fragilidad y me adueñe de tu calidez. Por lo que, nunca contare como sucedió, eso sería darles una probada del cielo a los simples mortales.

¿Pensaron que él me rechazaría? Tsuna nunca me diría que no, después de todo, soy un príncipe _shishishi~._

Desde ese momento hasta hoy, seguimos viéndonos. En Varia solo dos personas saben de lo mío con Tsunayoshi; Lussuria (este tipo siempre se entera de todo, parece una mujer) y mi jefe, Xanxus, claro que a él no le importa mientras yo siga haciendo mi trabajo. Cuando Xanxus se entero se limito a decirme: _'la basura siempre se junta con la basura'_, así que no ha habido mayor problema con que Tsunayoshi y yo seamos amantes. En cuando a él, sigue comprometido con esa chica, pero todos sabemos que los accidentes son algo que, eventualmente, le sucede a cualquiera.

Sé que Tsuna estaría en desacuerdo conmigo, pero él no sabe que no soy solo yo el que quiere deshacerse de ella. Mi aliada –es la primera vez que utilizo esta palabra- es la supuesta mejor amiga de Kyoko. Sí, estoy hablando de Miura Haru. Jamás creí que podría encontrar a alguien como ella. Pensé que era la típica mujer cursi, estúpida y conformista, pero su lado oscuro me llevo a conocerla mejor. Descubrí que detrás de ese rostro tierno y sonriente se escondía una mujer sensual, fatal y si, muy psicópata. Y si hay algo que me puede atraer de alguien, es una mirada tan aterradora como la de ella. Haru sabe lo del Decimo y yo, y es por eso que es una buena aliada. Me tacharan de infiel, pero no me importa, porque quiero a los dos. Porque cada uno me excita de una forma muy diferente.

Me gusta la calidez y fragilidad de Tsunayoshi, me convierto en alguien sumamente dulce y cariñoso cuando estoy con él. El solo contacto de su cuerpo me hace perder la cordura… aunque yo no tenga cordura, pero él muy desgraciado logra sensaciones nuevas y cálidas en mí.

Por otro lado me enloquece la locura y pasión de Haru. Cuando estoy con ella puedo dar rienda suelta a mis aficiones y a todo lo que se me ocurra. Ella es una fiera, indomable y salvaje. Los encuentros con ella son de lo más agotadores y, tengo que decirlo, Haru tiene una obsesión con ver mi sangre mezclada con la suya, es algo parecida a mí, pero a la vez somos tan distintos, empezando porque Haru es una mujer y yo no, y bueno, ya saben el resto.

Los dos son para mí, me pertenecen. Y lo que crean los demás de esto, no me interesa. Soy un príncipe, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Y solo hay algo que me interesa tanto a mí como a Haru:

_Sasagawa Kyoko debe desaparecer._

El plan que ideamos es muy simple. Por Tsuna me entere de que esa chica iría a Paris para comprar su vestido de bodas, como era algo peligroso quería que yo estuviera pendiente de ella, y que también iría Haru para acompañarla, era perfecto.

La fecha de la salida de esa mujer fue en el mes de marzo, justo en el mismo mes en el que me enamore de Tsuna y conocí a Haru. Todo parecía estar a nuestro favor, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover, un escenario adecuado para la ocasión.

**XoX**

El avión partió a la hora indicada. Durante el viaje tuvo una sesión muy agradable con Haru, pero me costaba trabajo tolerar la presencia de esa mujer. Esperaba ansioso el momento de cortarla hasta dejarla irreconocible…

**XoX**

Cuando llegamos a París, suspire tranquila y sonreí, mire a Kyoko que despertaba de su siesta, se veía tan apacible_… Ja~,_ hare que sufra la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible. Nunca me creí capaz de tener un idea tan aborrecible como la de quitarle la vida a mi mejor amiga, pero en este mundo no existen los imposibles. Los únicos que saben sobre mi verdadera personalidad son Bel y Rokudo Mukuro. ¿Qué tiene que ver Mukuro-san en todo esto? Bien, el también está enamorado de Tsuna como Belphegor, así que cuando supo de nuestro plan, ofreció su ayuda en lo que necesitáramos. Belphegor acepto y aunque yo también lo hice después le pregunte el por qué de esa decisión, su respuesta me sorprendió.

_Porque él ama a Tsuna._

No dijo nada después, y yo no quise preguntarle más. Aunque supuse que él tenía un as bajo la manga por si Mukuro-san intentaba algo contra nosotros, y aun si no lo hiciera yo estaría preparada para matarlo de ser necesario. No quiero que el plan se arruine. Quiero ver a Kyoko muerta más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

_Haru-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?,_ me pregunta Kyoko preocupada. _Has estado muy callada_.

_No tengo nada, Kyoko-chan_, respondí sonriendo alegremente. _Es solo que estoy muy emocionada, no todos los días vas a París a comprar el vestido de novia de tu mejor amiga._

_Supongo que si,_ dijo Kyoko_, soy muy afortunada por tenerte como amiga, Haru-chan_.

Me reí por su tonto comentario, si supiera que planeo matarla. Bueno, entonces me reiría de otra forma. Sería una risa completamente sádica.

Mukuro-san nos espera en la limosina, Kyoko se sorprende un poco al verlo, se que nunca le ha tenido confianza a ese hombre, él parece percibir su miedo, así que abre la puerta del auto y sonríe amablemente diciendo que el Decimo lo envió para su protección. Que buen actor es Mukuro-san. Kyoko le creyó completamente su mentira y sintiéndose un poco más confiada subió al auto. Aquí es donde pruebo que en verdad hay humanos estúpidos en el mundo. Es obvio que Tsuna no le dio órdenes a Mukuro-san, ni tampoco ordeno que Kyoko y yo fuéramos llevadas a un cuarto de hotel para que descansáramos, estas cosas habrían hecho dudar a cualquiera, pero supongo que Kyoko es una excepción.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto sentí mi sangre hervir. Mi corazón latía con emoción. Pronto muy pronto, haría lo que tanto anhelaba…

**XoX**

Ya estaba todo listo. Haru estaba con esa chica en la habitación que Mukuro alquilo utilizando una ilusión para que nadie sospechara de nosotros. En cuanto a mí, no podre usar mis armas habituales, pero Haru ha ideado algo para divertirnos más. Mukuro nos ha dejado el asesinato a nosotros, dice que tiene una sorpresa para Haru. Si Haru supiera lo de la sorpresa, se arruinaría esa expresión de asombro que deseo ver.

Miro el reloj y ya es la hora, bien supongo que _la tercera llamada*_ ha llegado.

**XoX**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Bel entro de golpe con una sonrisa escalofriante. Voltee a ver a Kyoko para ver su reacción y abrí mi ojos sorprendida al notar que, aunque tenía miedo, estaba más calmada de lo que me hubiera gustado. Entonces vi, como la siempre dulce Kyoko sacaba una caja-arma de su bolsillo. Belphegor no se esperaba eso, entonces él también saco su caja-arma. Mi sorpresa se hizo más grande cuando ella acciono su caja con sus propias llamas.

Canarino di Sole_,_ pronunció Kyoko, y una pequeña ave salió de la cajita. La habitación permaneció en un silencio incomodo.

Mi rubio amante profirió una pequeña risa que poco a poco se volvió una carcajada estruendosa. Jamás lo oí reírse así, y, tengo que admitirlo, me fascino oírlo. Entonces supe que yo seguiría a ese hombre por siempre.

_Haces esto mucho más divertido shishishi~,_ dijo Belphegor, su anillo de Varia destello llamas de Tormenta, y sin dejar de reír acciono su caja_. Pero si crees que alguien como tu podrá contra mí, deberías enterarte de que nuestro nivel es muy distinto, campesina. Shishishi~_

No puedo decir que fue una batalla increíble, aunque las circunstancias hicieran creer que lo fue. Mi desconcierto ante la caja-arma que llevaba Kyoko y como logro formar llamas de Sol, cambio a una sonrisa interna de frialdad, porque, por mucho que Kyoko haya recibido algo de entrenamiento por parte de su hermano –solo a ese idiota se le ocurriría darle una caja-arma sin pensar que Kyoko jamás ha sido -ni será- una contendiente a la batalla-, se que ella no es rival para Belphegor, y eso se puede comprobar en este momento. Veo como Kyoko trata de protegerse a sí misma y a mi (parece que no noto que no me asuste cuando entro el rubio) con el pequeño canario amarillo, ordenándole torpemente que detuviera las llamas de Tormenta de Mink. Cabe señalar que el Visone Tempesta de Bel es igual a él, solo que Mink prefiere deshacerse rápido del enemigo y al rubio le encanta torturarlos para disfrutar más su agonía.

_¡Haru-chan corre y pide ayuda!,_ me dijo ella mientras trataba de abrirme camino hacia la puerta con su ave_. ¡Huye rápido!_

De no ser porque estaba disfrutando mucho de verla sufrir, le habría golpeado en ese momento. ¿Qué pensaba ella? ¿Qué yo era alguien tan débil? Grave error, Kyoko. Una de las cosas que más odio es que se me subestime.

_¡Entendido, Kyoko-chan!,_ digo corriendo hacia la puerta, pero claro esta no tengo intención alguna de ir a pedir ayuda. Pongo el seguro y encaro a Kyoko. Su cara de sorpresa hace que sonría con desdén.

_Haru-chan… ¿Por qué?,_ me preguntó distrayéndose de la pelea de Belphegor. Yo solo seguí sonriendo.

Nunca debes de desviar la mirada de tu adversario, mujer, dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba el estomago de Kyoko con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo su cuello estrellándola en la pared. Kyoko escupió sangre por la boca y su canario se lanzo directo a Belphegor para liberar a su dueña.

_Oh, no lo creo,_ dije mientras activaba mi caja con llamas de Lluvia. _Lontra di Piogga._

Mi nutria salió disparad directo hacia el pequeño pájaro de Kyoko_. Serís_ –así llame a mi mascota- pulverizo al canario como si fuera de cristal. Sé que mi caja-animal no es de atributos Tormenta, pero eso no es obstáculo para que no sea en extremo agresivo y que utilice sus habilidades como lo haría un verdadero asesino.

Kyoko parecía aun más sorprendida por esto. Yo ya no aguante más y me reí como nunca lo había hecho. Belphegor soltó su cuello y vino hacia mí, y me beso. Me gustaría mucho poder hacerlo con él en este momento pero teníamos que terminar lo que vinimos a hacer. Miramos hacia donde estaba ella, y supe que trataría de gritar.

_No creo que puedas, Kyoko-chan_, dije mientras señalaba a Serís. Kyoko podría ser muy estúpida, pero conocía tan bien como yo los atributos de las llamas de Lluvia. _Tu cuerpo se ha relajado demasiado, si no tienes fuerzas para pararte, mucho menos podrás gritar._

_Eres una mujer cruel, Haru._ Me dijo Belphegor recargando su cabeza en mi cuello y abrazando por mi espalda_. No creo que haya otra igual a ti._

Solo pude reír entre dientes. Esperaba que termináramos ya con esto, pero Belphegor dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí…

**XoX**

Las únicas expresiones que le había visto a Haru desde que la conocía son pocas. La de alegría, la de ira, la de deseo y locura, pero jamás la había visto sorprendida realmente. Cuando le dije que tenía una sorpresa para ella me miro incrédula. Antes de que me preguntara algo más, decidí que era hora de que supiera toda la verdad.

_Ya puedes pasar, Rokudo Mukuro_

Su expresión cambio a una de alerta, tembló un poco. Debe pensar que planeamos algo contra ella. Se pone un poco tensa y trata de zafarse de mi abrazo.

No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, Haru, me susurró Belphegor cerca de mi oído. Él solo está aquí para entregar un mensaje de Tsunayoshi.

_Eres muy desconfiada, Haru-san,_ decía Mukuro mientras se acercaba a Kyoko y se hincaba junto a ella_. No vine para matarte, solo vine a decirle algo a esta chica._

Bueno, se que suena algo incoherente decir esto, pero supe que podía confiar en ese hombre. Ya no tenía dudas de mis aliados en ese momento, pero lo que me intrigaba era el mensaje de Tsuna a Kyoko.

_Oh, Sasagawa Kyoko, parece que te han dado un susto de muerte kufufu~,_ esa molesta risa ahora me parecía encantadora. _Bueno, solo vine para decirte esto. Veras, no me gusta que me realcionen con la mafia, pero a él no puedo negármele, después de todo es el Decimo Vongola._

Se acerco al oído de Kyoko y con una voz sensual y fría pronunció:

_Que tengas un buena viaje al infierno, perra._ Y sonrió malignamente mientras se paraba y se alejaba. _Ah, también me dijo: jamás te ame y toda tú me repugnas._

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Kyoko. Solo por un instante sentí lástima de ella, pero bueno, no por eso voy a detenerme. Saque una pistola de mi bolso y apunte a Kyoko.

_Bye-bye, Kyoko-chan. Fue muy divertido._

Y jale el gatillo. La bala le dio directamente en la cabeza.

Todo había acabado. Y tal y como lo había deseado, Kyoko se convirtió en algo irreconocible, la sangre estaba salpicada por todo el cuarto y en nuestros cuerpos.

Muchos dirían que esto es un descuido, pero Tsuna hará que todo aparezca un ataque de una familia enemiga al grupo Vongola, así que podemos hacer el desmadre que deseemos.

**XoX**

Ha pasado un año desde que Kyoko dejó de existir. Muchos se conmocionaron con la noticia de su muerte. No puedo describir con presición todo lo que paso en este año, porque aun no puedo creer algunas cosas. Me fue algo difícil asimilar que Tsuna también había participo en nuestro plan. Descubrí que él era amante de Bel y Mukuro-san, y que me lo habían ocultado porque creían que sería divertido ver mi cara sorprendida. Ahora los cuatro somos amigos íntimos, claro que a Bel no le agrada mucho la idea de que Mukuro-san joda con Tsuna, pero no puede quejarse. Después de todo, Tsuna quiere a Bel tanto como a Mukuro-san y no quiere perder a ninguno de los dos. En cuanto a mí, se podría decir que estoy contenta, no quiero que nadie cambie, pero en el curso de este año, varias mujeres se han acercado al Decimo. Bel y Mukuro-san me han pedido que me case con él, de ese modo no habrá tantos problemas. Tsuna está de acuerdo con eso y yo no tengo nada en contra del plan. Y así todos salimos ganando. Yo sigo con Bel, aunque le he tomado algo de gusto a Mukuro-san y parece que él también está interesado en mi, y yo no me hare del rogar.

Sé que resulta imposible creer que alguien como Tsuna se haya vuelto un ser tan despreciable, pero en este mundo no existen los imposibles. Es increíble cómo puede fingir que no ha cambiado frente su guardianes y también con Reborn y los demás, es un gran actor. Bien, creo que yo también he hecho un buen trabajo con mi actuación, todos creyeron mi fachada de amiga deshecha por la muerte de Kyoko. Me queda bien el papel de víctima _je~_.

_Aunque claro, jamás seré una victima._

_Eso es algo imposible_

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿Qué les pareció? Si, lo sé, muy malo, pero es lo único que he escrito sobre este manga, así que me ha salido un poco loco u.u. es que quise mostrar algo de lado oscuro en Tsuna y Haru, pero creo que no me quedo muy bien, aunque estoy satisfecha por como quedo.

**Belphegor:** _shishishi~,_ salió bien porque yo aparecí. Aunque creo que hubiera quedado mejor sino fueras tan perezosa para escribir.

**Haru:** _¡hahi_! Haru nunca mataría a Kyoko-chan. Ella es la mejor amiga de Haru.

**Yue:** hum, que aburrida eres, Haru-chan. No hay nada más divertido que matar a la gente.

**Belphegor:** en eso tienes razón, plebeya. Hasta que te oigo decir algo inteligente _shishishi~._

**Haru:** Ustedes son malas personas.

**Yue: **y con mucho orgullo _je~. _Creo firmemente que hay un lado oscuro en todas las personas, pero eso ya es otro tema xD. Bueno, deberían saber que cuando edite este video, acababa de leer un doujin BelTsuna, así que podría decirse que tuve mucha inspiración u.u. en cuanto a las cajas-animal de Kyoko y Haru… solo se me ocurrió, no le den tanta importancia. Con respecto a las palabras en italiano… apenas estoy aprendiendo, así que no se fijen mucho en eso.

Recibo criticas, tomatazos, amenazas y review de todo tipo (inner: te falto decir también que recibimos ataques terroristas n.n) bueno, también ataques terroristas xD.

_* Tercera llamada_: es como en el teatro, me gusta cómo suena esa frase y decidí ponerla, así que si les pareció algo raro pues aquí les digo que no lo es.

**Su humilde escritora y mi inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


End file.
